


Leo's Secret

by BadsieBotsie



Series: The Misadventures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadsieBotsie/pseuds/BadsieBotsie
Summary: Leonardo had begun to sneak out late every night after patrol, often disappearing at the end of patrol with not trace, and returning home in the early hours of the morning. Fed up with Leonardo's uncharacteristic rebellious behaviour, his brothers set out to find out what it is he gets up to every single night he is out.





	1. Chapter 1

Master Splinter had noticed the slight difference in his eldest sons behaviour. He knew that Leonardo would sneak out late at night and come back even later. He noticed the tiredness that grew over his son, but also the isolation he put himself through as he distanced himself from his brothers. 

 

Master Splinter knew the tension between Leonardo and his brothers had grown, his distancing becoming known to them as he would isolate himself in his room or admire his t-phone on the couch, becoming extremely overprotective and secretive when anyone would ask what he was doing. 

 

“What I do is none of your business!”

 

Master Splinter sighed. Leonardo and Raphael were at it again. He opened his eyes to see his son's facing each other off, tense stances and faces glaring. Michelangelo and Donatello watched on silently from the sidelines, preferring not to get involved in their brothers’ childish feud. 

 

“I think that we have a right to know where our leader is going after hours,” Raphael spat out. Leonardo squinted his eyes in response. 

 

“Oh, so now that it’s convenient you actually see me as your leader?” Leonardo sneered. 

 

Master Splinter saw his two youngest sons glance at him, questioning gazes wondering what he was going to do. Master Splinter only sighed. 

 

Raphael did not reply, only retrieving his sais from their holsters. Leonardo did not change his stance, only his gaze moving to watch his hot-headed brother yield his weapons.

 

“Besides, since when was sneaking out such a problem with you? No one ever blinked an eye,” Leo pointed out. 

 

“You sneak out every single night!” Raphael retorted. He then let out a battle cry and flung himself towards Leonardo, who easily sidestepped the attack. Leonardo turned to face his angry brother, who yet again threw himself to attack. 

 

“Yame!” Master Splinter called out, and the two brothers stopped fighting immediately. 

 

“Sensei! Are you really going to let Leo sneak out every night to do who knows what?” Raphael complained, gesturing to Leonardo with his sai as he sneered at him. 

 

“Raphael. It is not my choice whether or not Leonardo decides to sneak out. I may tell him to stop, but that does not mean his actions will cease,” Master Splinter simply replied.

 

“But Sensei…” Raphael began.

 

“That is enough. You are all dismissed from training this morning,” Master Splinter announced. Leonardo turned to leave without a word.

 

“Donatello,” Master Splinter called out, and his son turned to face him. Master Splinter caught the glance that Leonardo shot to Donatello before he disappeared. “I would like to speak to you.”

 

“Hai, Sensei,” Donatello replied. Michelangelo and Raphael quickly left. 

 

“Is this about the hit Mikey got from me? I know it was a stupid mistake, but I think I was just overthinking it, I mean, I…” Donatello began but halted his speaking when Master Splinter held up a hand. 

 

“Although that may be true, it is not what I wanted to talk about,” Master Splinter stated, leaving his intelligent son with a confused look. Realisation then occurred in the teenager, and Donatello looked up at his father. 

 

“Right,” Donatello said, and the two mutants left the dojo, headed for the lab. As they walked through the living room, Leonardo way seated on the couch with his T-Phone, with Raphael across the room glaring at his older brother. As Master Splinter and Donatello reached the lab, they closed the large doors behind them. 

 

“So, it turns out that Leo is meeting up with two individuals,” Donatello began, waking up his computer. He sifted through folders until he came with one full of images. Master Splinter peered over his tallest son’s shoulder.

 

“There’s this girl that he meets with sometimes. From what I’ve gathered in the past week, they generally just talk or meditate together,” Donatello explained. 

 

“Does she appear to be any threat to him?” Master Splinter asked, looking at the images taken of his eldest son and the mysterious female. 

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, he trains her sometimes,” Donatello pointed out. 

 

“Trains?” Master Splinter echoed. 

 

“Yeah, ninjutsu. Only the basics are what I’ve seen so far. The other individual is a dog,” Donatello clarified, enlarging other images of Leonardo with a large dog. “German Shepherd, I think,” Donatello stated. 

 

“And what of his relationship with this dog?” Master Splinter questioned.

 

“So far, it’s hard to tell. He mostly just sits and pets it,” Donatello attempted to explain. 

 

“Perhaps another sort of meditation,” Master Splinter suggested and straightened his form. “Excellent work, Donatello,” Master Splinter praised, “Keep this up. Try and find out who this girl is, and if she is any threat to Leonardo.”

 

“Hai, Sensei,” Donatello replied, watching his father abruptly leave the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after 'Chinatown Ghost Story' but before 'Into Dimension X' and will follow the plot line somewhat.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie peeked out of his lab, peering around the living room. He spotted Raph on the steps leading to the bedrooms, Mikey playing some violent video game on the television, and Leo was seated on the couch admiring his phone. Again. 

 

Donnie sighed and emerged from his lab, heading towards the bedrooms. He felt the piece of paper he tore from his notebook in his hand. He wondered if his hasty writing way legible as he made his way to the steps. He passed by Raph, dropping the small piece of paper into his hot-headed brother's lap. 

 

Donnie didn’t turn to see if Raph had noticed the tiny ball of paper, and he went into his bedroom. Believe it or not, he did need to go to his room to grab his toolbox. It’s not like he needed it at that very moment, but it made his actions more subtle. 

 

He found the toolbox on the floor, wedged into the space between his bed and his bedside table. He managed to wrench it out and quickly left. As he passed by Raph, his brother gave no intention of reading the paper. Oh well, Donnie thought, he supposes that he’ll find out in a few moments. 

 

As he arrived back into the safety of his lab, he sent a quick text off to Mikey, stating that he had fixed his teddy bear yet again. He placed his toolbox on his desk by his computer and seated himself on his chair. His computer dimmed, preparing to hibernate, and Donnie quickly slammed his hand on the keyboard to wake it up. 

 

An image of Leo and the girl smiling at each other came up, filling the screen. Donnie stared at the girl. (H/l) (h/s) (h/c) hair. (E/c) eyes. (S/c) skin. What was so special about this girl that had stolen all of Leo’s attention?

 

An excited squeal erupted from the living room. Only a moment after that Mikey had appeared in the lab, a bright smile lighting up his features. He spotted his teddy sitting against Donnie’s computer and rushed over to grab the overused toy. 

 

“Thanks, D!” Mikey shouted, hugging the teddy to his face. 

 

“It was nothing really,” Donnie began, but Mikey then threw himself around his intelligent brother. 

 

Then Raph strolled in, his face set into a frown as he closed the lab doors behind him. He stalked over to the pair and automatically pried Mikey away from Donnie. 

 

“What did you wanna talk about Donnie?” Raph asked, directing his attention to his nerdy brother.

 

“Leo’s… problem,” Donnie slowly replied. Raph quirked an eyebrow at this response. “Okay, Leo doesn’t know I know this, and he’s not going to. Not yet anyway. But I sort of know why he’s going out.”

 

Raph stared at him. “Yeah?” He provoked, urging Donnie to continue. 

 

“He’s meeting a girl. And a dog,” Donnie replied.

 

“Leo has a girlfriend? Can we meet her?” Mikey pleaded, only to have his mouth clamped shut by Raph.

 

“Be quiet,” Raph scolded. 

 

“Yeah, we can’t let Leo know what we’re up to,” Donnie reprimanded.

 

“So is that it?” Raph asked, turning to Donnie. 

 

“What do you mean?” Donnie asked, staring up at his brother from his seat. 

 

“Is there anything else you wanted to tell us, or…” Raph trailed off. 

 

“Splinter wants us to find out if she’s a threat to Leo or even us,” Donnie quickly added. 

 

“How are we meant to do that?” Mikey asked, and his two elder brothers gave him a look. 

 

“Leo’s already so overprotective of his girlfriend, how are we gonna know what she’s like if we know absolutely nothing about her?” Donnie asked, turning to Raph. 

 

“Maybe we should follow him,” Mikey offered. 

 

“Leo will see us coming a mile away,” Raph pointed out.

 

“How about we follow from a distance. We’ll drag patrol on for a little so he leaves when we finish up,” Donnie suggested. 

 

“And then what? If we just sit there from a distance he’s eventually gonna realise we’re there,” Raph stated. 

 

“True. We’ll split up, have different points to watch him from. That way, if he spots one of us, we can play it off that we’re alone,” Donnie replied. 

 

“So we watch them. How is this any different from you obtaining those stalkerish pictures of them,” Mikey asked, pointing at the collage of images displayed on Donnie’s computer. 

 

“What if we follow the girl home? That way we can interrogate her without worrying about Leo being there,” Raph offered. 

 

“Yeah, but what if it's the dog he meets up with instead?” Donnie asked. 

 

“What breed of dog is it ?” Raph asked.

 

“Why?” Donnie asked, looking at his brother with a confused look.

 

“Well, if it’s an aggressive dog that could be a problem,” Raph clarified.

 

“Good point. It’s a German Shepherd. Well, it looks like a German Shepherd. Maybe a short haired? I don’t know the gender, though,” Donnie explained. 

 

“Let’s just hope it's Leo’s girlfriend then. Less of a problem. Easier to get information,” Raph simplified. 

 

“Alright. We’ll start tonight. And do not, I repeat do not tell Leo what we’re up to,” Donnie stressed, facing Mikey as he did so. 

 

Mikey put his hands up in a defensive pose. “I got it, D. No need to worry,” Mikey assured, and then grabbed his teddy and left the lab. Donnie turned to Raph. 

 

“Do you think we can trust him not to tell,” Donnie asked. Raph scoffed. 

 

“No,” He simply stated, and turned to walk out. Donnie audibly sighed, leaning back into his chair. 

 

“This is going to end so terribly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will they find first? The mysterious girl, or the dog...?
> 
> Feel free to request or suggest anything you want to happen in the future of this story. Im open to any suggestions, and I'll be sure to try and add it in along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph growled from his perch on a billboard advertising some sort of shampoo. “Well, this was a total bust,” he angrily stated, hopping down to his brothers from the billboard.

 

“No sign of Karai tonight. And I’ll betcha, there’ll be no sign of her tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after- Ow!” Mikey added, stopping only after Raph smacked him over the back of his head.

 

“We get it, numbskull,” Raph grumbled.

 

“Maybe we should check downtown again, or even china town, just in case we missed something,” Donnie suggested. They all turned to Leo, who was facing the city.

 

“What do you wanna do, Leo?” Mikey asked. Without moving, Leo responded.

 

“You guys can do whatever you want. I need to be somewhere.” Leo proceeded to jump over to the next rooftop and onwards. Raph turned to his younger brothers and shrugged.

 

“I’ll trail from the next street over,” He offered, earning to firm nods from Donnie and Mikey. He leapt over the street, easily making over to the rooftops on the other side.

 

He followed behind Leo, keeping him just in Raph’s view, careful that Leo wouldn’t see him. Raph faltered on a large street gap, his foot catching on the edge of the building as he jumped, causing him to take an unexpected fall. He managed to grab the edge of the other building by the skin of his fingertips. He luckily managed to haul himself up onto the gravelly rooftop.

 

“At least Mikey and Donnie weren’t here to see that,” Raph mumbled to himself, standing up and taking a look around. “Great. Just great,” He scolded himself, as he realised that he lost sights on Leo. He grabbed his t-phone and made a joint call to Mikey and Donnie.

 

“Sup bro?” Mikey asked.

 

“I lost Leo. Any of you got eyes on him?” Raph asked.

 

“He’s going west on 127th,” Donnie responded.

 

“Thanks,” Raph responded, and turned right. He picked up speed and eventually caught up to Leo. Only after a few rooftops, Leo stopped, and so did Raph on the other side of the street. He scanned the surrounding rooftops to see if he could spot Mikey or Donnie, but he couldn’t see them. Good. Although Mikey probably left in search for food, Donnie wouldn’t have ditched at least.

 

Leo leant against the wall of an access to the building, and only moments later a girl appeared, over the rooftop from the fire escape. The girl. Matched the photo. Raph texted Donnie asking for a photo for comparison.

 

‘ _It is the girl_ ’ Donnie only replied. No image. And then: ‘ _I’ve texted Sensei as to what we’re up to_ ’

 

Raph frowned and texted back. ‘ _And he’s okay with it?_ ’

 

Donnie replied almost instantly. ‘ _I told you, he wanted us to find out if this girl is a threat to Leo or our family, so obviously he’s fine with it_ ’

 

Raph sighed and returned his phone to his belt and peered over to the building that Leo was on. They were sitting in front of each other, facing each other. They were both kneeling with their palms open on their knees. After being seated like that for a prolonged period of time (About an hour or so, Raph thinks) Raph established that they were meditating. Why couldn’t Leo do that in the dojo, Raph wonders.

 

Raph leant against the edge of the rooftop, as it was raised, making it easier for him to hide if necessary. He closed his eyes for a few moments. He was tired. He needed sleep, but he needed to know what his brother was doing more. So he sucked it up.

 

His phone vibrated, startling him slightly. A message. Raph checked it; it was from Mikey. It read: ‘ _Hes on the move_ ’

 

Raph instantly stood up and noticed that Leo and the girl were in fact gone. As if Mikey could read his thoughts, his phone vibrated again, a text saying: ‘ _south_ ’

 

“Thanks, Mikey,” Raph mumbled, and took off south, in hopes to catch up with Leo and or the girl. He sprinted ahead, careful so that he doesn’t trip or have Leo spot him.

 

He headed down Amsterdam Avenue, and he could see Central Park through the buildings. He quickly caught up with Leo and the girl. Leo was running, carrying the girl on his shell. At 56th street, they turned west, towards the ocean. They jumped to the ground at 12th Avenue, just before the Highway.

 

Raph watched from a distance as Leo reappeared on the building alone, watching the highway below. Raph’s phone vibrated. ‘ _We should go home before Leo. Less suspicion_ ’ it read. It was from Donnie. Raph took one last look at Leo, who way still staring off into the distance, before taking off towards home.


End file.
